Kuso
by MaPa-kun
Summary: Nami tiene una fantasia con cierta persona, cosa que la deja un tanto confundida... Pero feliz...


**HOLA! Bueno aqui mi segundo fic de Nami y Robin! Adoro esta pareja! Este fic se lo dedico a Nami-Swann que a querido que suba otra historia de esta pareja ^^ **

**One Piece no me pertenece o si no habria un millon de romance y fujisherias (? XD **

* * *

**(Fantasía)**

Era un hermoso día... Las gaviotas volaban cerca del Sunny, el sol brillaba en lo más alto del cielo, no habían nubes que daban signo de que podría llover, el mar estaba en calma... Los mugiwaras estaban haciendo lo suyo en el barco, algunos trabajando y otros simplemente relajándose. Nami era una de estas últimas... Estaba tirada en una hamaca debajo del árbol que había en la cubierta del Sunny, era tan tranquilo ese día que no sentía ganas de hacer uno de sus mapas pendientes, no, ella estaba tan relajada que se quedo mirando al cielo hasta que se quedo dormida...

Ya a la hora de la cena... Nami-swaaan! Robin-channn! Su comida preparada con todo mi amor, esta lista! - decía Sanji a sus damas mientras hacia su ridículo baile - oigan idiotas! Sus sobras, digo comida está en la mesa!

Nami bostezo y se despertó para ir a la cocina... Pero cuando vio que el cielo tenía ya cierto tono oscuro se sorprendió "vaya dormí toda la tarde?" No le tomo importancia y fue a la cocina.

Ya todos los mugiwaras estaban cenando. La cena no estuvo fuera de lo normal, las robadas de comida de Luffy, las peleas de Zoro y Sanji, esta vez por que Zoro le tiro el frasco de sal encima a Sanji por "accidente", las historias de Usopp y demás...

Ya al final de la cena todos se retiraron... Más rápido de lo usual pensó Nami... Ella quedo sola, en la cocina, ni el cocinero estaba con ella cosa que era MUY extraño ya que siempre aprovechaba esos mínimos momentos para estar con ella...

"Hola, navegante-san" - dice un Robin sonriente.

"C-cuando llego Robin aquí?" Pensó Nami entre sorprendida y asustada...

"Hola Robin" - dice animada. Como ve que Robin no responde se atreve a preguntar "se te ofrece algo?"

"Nada en específico navegante-san" dice Robin "me podrías acompañar?" - Robin extiende la mano hacia su nakama.

"Claro" - Nami le da la mano a su nakama.

Ambas salieron juntas de la cocina, Nami se preguntaba a donde se dirigían estaba a punto de preguntar cuando vio que se dirigían a la biblioteca. Robin entro dejando a Nami a dentro y cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

"Ahora si me dices, Robin?" Pregunta Nami.

"Siéntate" dice Robin.

Nami toma asiento en el sofá que había y Robin se sienta al lado suyo.

"Ahora?" Pregunta Nami ya gastando su paciencia.

Robin no lo pensó dos veces y se abalanzó contra los labios de Nami. Fue un beso rápido, dejando a Nami de lo más sorprendida.

"R-robin?" Dijo Nami con la voz nerviosa "Por que... Que fue eso?"

"Un beso..." Respondió Robin de lo más tranquila.

Robin se abalanzó de nuevo contra esos hermosos labios, esta vez con más pasión. Nami que aun no creía lo que estaba sucediendo se entrego al beso... Fue un largo, largo beso... Pero se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire...

"Robin..." Dijo Nami toda colorada...

"Despierta navegante-san" dijo Robin a lo que Nami contesto con un "Ah?"

* * *

"Navegante-san, despierta, kenshi-san a visto una isla a las 6:00 en punto no muy lejos de nuestra posición actual" - dijo Robin.

"Ah? Qué, que paso?" Decía una perdida navegante que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando.

"NAMI! Una isla!" Dice un animado Luffy viendo que pronto volverían a pisar tierra firme.

"Que acaba de suceder?" Pensó Nami "por que estoy aquí? Acaso fue un sueño?"

"Dirijan el curso hacia la isla que, calculo, estaremos ahí a mas tardar en la noche" ordeno Nami.

"Como digas nee-chan" dice Franky cambiando el curso hacia la isla.

"Mi querida Nami-swaan! Te ves tan hermosa mientras duermes! No se te apetece algo de comer antes de cenar!?" - dice un Sanji con corazoncitos en los ojos.

"No gracias, Sanji-kun" dice Nami "iré a mi camarote"

Nami se dirigió a su camarote... Pensativa y extrañada... No lograba entender por qué tuvo ese sueño. Pero lo más raro para ella fue que... Le gusto. Pensaba que estaba mal no deberían de gustarle las chicas... Pero hay estaba soñando con una. Llego a su camarote, entro, cerró la puerta y se tiro en su cama boca arriba con una mano sobre la frente. No pudo evitar volver a pensar en aquel sueño y lamerse el labio inferior. No lo entendía y estaba confusa, se quedo hay todo lo que restaba de la tarde hasta que Sanji grito que ya era hora de la cena. Se levanto sin ganas de la cama, salió del cuarto y se encaminó hacia la cocina.

Todo era normal en el comedor, todo menos una navegante pensativa, que jugaba con su comida...

"Que pasa Nami? Acaso no tienes hambre? Por que si no tienes yo me puedo comer tu comida" decía Luffy mirando el plato de Nami.

"Ni de coña te comerás la comida de mi Nami-swaan!" Le grita Sanji a Luffy "Que pasa Nami-swaan? Acaso no te gusta mi comida?" Decía un Sanji cabizbajo.

"No, no es eso solo que hoy... No tengo mucho apetito" dijo Nami.

La cena paso con normalidad, después de llegar a la isla y anclar el Sunny a la orilla, todos los mugiwaras se habían dirigido a sus cuartos, todos menos Brook que le tocaba hacer guardia esa noche y Nami que estaba tratando de despejar su mente haciendo uno de sus mapas.

Al poco tiempo entra Robin, sonriente, cerrando la puerta de tras suyo y sentándose en el sofá. Nami sintió un gran terror y una gran alegría cuando vio aquel acto... Muy parecido al de su fantasía con Robin.

"Que ocurre Robin?" Pregunta Nami un poco nerviosa.

"La pregunta debería ser, que te ocurre a ti, navegante-san? estas muy rara desde que te levantaste" dijo Robin.

Maldita Robin y su increíble habilidad para notar todo a su alrededor.

"Nada" dice Nami.

"Segura? Tal vez hayas soñado con algo... O alguien..." Dijo Robin resaltando el alguien.

"N-no, has de estar confundida" dijo Nami ya más notorio su nerviosismo.

"Quien es? Acaso el senchou o el musculoso kenshi?" Pregunta una divertida Robin.

"Qué? NO! Nunca soñaría con esos bakas" dice Nami.

"Entonces quien es?" Le pregunta Robin.

"Nadie... N-no te incumben mis sueños" dice Nami desviando la mirada de los grandes ojos azules de la arqueóloga.

"O claro que si me incumben... Ya que también participo en ellos..." Decía Robin con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

"Mierda!" Pensó Nami.

"Mejor me voy ya es muy tarde y mañana tendremos que hacer muchas compras" dijo Nami levantándose de su escritorio y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Robin la agarro de la mano y la jalo hacia ella para unir sus labios con los de Nami. Nami estaba que no se lo podía creer! Estaba besando a Robin! Fue un beso corto y sorpresivo. Nami se quedo encima de Robin, viéndola con mucha sorpresa. Robin sonrió.

"Te ha gustado?" Pregunta Robin.

Nami respondió a esa pregunta con otro beso. Esta vez con más pasión y más sentimiento. Aun no se lo creía pensaba que era otra fantasía con Robin pero no le importó, esta vez la disfrutaría fuera o no una fantasía...

~FIN~

* * *

**Les a gustado? Dejen REVIEWS! ^^**


End file.
